ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kilazee
, alternatively known as Shiralee or Shilagi, is a kaiju that appeared in the series, Ultraman: Towards the Future. He appeared in episodes 12 and 13, the two-part finale to the series. Subtitle: History Ultraman: Towards the Future Kilazee is an ancient beast which lived on Earth many years ago, with the purpose of looking after the planet. For an unknown reason, it traveled to Space, and there it rested for thousands of years. After Kodalar wakes up, he signaled Kilazee to join him in the process of wiping out humanity to clean the Earth. Once UMA was on Kilazee's case, they desperately tried to end his threat quickly by firing a Nuke at the kaiju, but the blast shockingly did no harm to Kilazee. As his presence approached, Kilazee called to Kodalar to join him at the Australian Mountains to destroy humanity together. Upon landing, Kilazee meets Kodalar, and together both kaiju waged war on humanity, with UMA as their own opposition. Ultraman Great returned, but with two kaiju against him, the odds were stacked against the Ultra. As Kodalar was distracted (and eventually defeated) by UMA, Kilazee was left alone in battling the Ultra. At first, it seemed the battle was evenly matched, but Ultraman Great quickly ended the fight by using a combination of his Double Great Slicer and the Star Beam, killing Kilazee reasonably fast. After the battle was over, Great respectfully carried Kilazee back into space, and separated from his host. Trivia *Kilazee, alongside Kodalar, can be considered as an Earth Defender, who was unfortunately killed because their efforts to protect the Earth got in the way of the humans. *Kilazee's roar is a slightly modified Gerukadon roar. *It has been rumored that Kilazee's design was based on a concept for Bagan, an unused Toho kaiju that was set to appear in at least 3 Toho films that never saw the light of day. *Kilazee shares characteristics with several other popular monsters from other film studios, including Kadokawa and Toho's Bagan. Powers and Weapons *Eye Lasers: Kilazee can fire light red energy darts from his eyes, highly explosive. *Hand Lasers: Kilazee can fire light red blasts from his gun-like hands, medium powered. *Flames: Kilazee can fire a stream of deadly flames from his mouth *Armor: Kilazee's armor is powerful enough to withstand a nuclear warhead and not suffer any noticeable damage. *Flight: Kilazee's wings give him flight, both in the air and in space. Kilazee Eye Lasers.png|Eye Lasers Kilazee Hand Lasers.png|Hand Lasers Kilazee Flame.png|Flame Kilazee Flight.png|Flight Other Media Ultraman: Towards the Future/Video Game Kilazee is the final opponent fought by the player in Ultraman: Towards the Future. He fights using the same techniques as he does in the show, and is the hardest character to throw around. Oddly, in this game only, Kilazee's colors are much brighter. The front of his body and his 'turrets' are colored Beige, whilst the back of his body, arms and legs are colored pink. His wings are also colored purple. Merchandise The Bandai Kilazee is considerably rarer than his DreamWorks counterpart, which can be found online for around $20 USD. 5473060805_d07710c4b6.jpg|Bandai Kilazee from Bandai Japan 5473060813_d630205537.jpg|Kilazee from Dreamworks Kilazee 90s.jpeg Gallery Kilazee vs I.jpg|Kilazee vs Ultraman Great Kilazee vs II.jpg|Kilazee's end Kilazee sprite (Ultraman Towards the Future).png|Kilazee, as he appears in Ultraman: Towards the Future Kilazee Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju